Colors of Us
PLANNING PAGE COLORS OF US white -- innocence - Anys and Haiti are best of friends, raised together at the edge of Clan territory - their kithood is full of innocence until that is shattered by the war between the two Clans pink -- friendship - Anys and Haiti meet Pineshadow, a young hotshot warrior - befriend Pineshadow - war has now raged on for ten moons now yellow -- happiness - their friendship blooms into happiness - the war doesn't matter around them anymore as Pineshadow lures in both she-cats red -- passion - both fall in love with Pineshadow, but he only seeks out Anys, asking her to be his mate - he asks Anys to join the Clan with him but she asks Haiti to come with her, despite Pineshadow's rejection of Haiti's love green -- jealousy - Haiti grows jealous of Anys and Pineshadow's love - meets with a tom from the other Clan and finds him more appealing (doesn't know it's a trap) - other Clan tom: Thornheart blue -- trust - Haiti puts all her trust in Thornheart, believing that he cares for her and that he will ensure her happiness - Anys confesses to Haiti that she is having kits (putting trust in her best friend) orange -- strength - Haiti watches Anys and Pineshadow's love bloom but she tells herself to stay strong and that one day she will get her happiness, perhaps with Thornheart - the war effort is strong on Pineshadow's Clan's side, so Haiti schemes with Thornheart to weaken the Clan purple -- royalty - Thornheart promises Haiti that after Pineshadow's Clan is defeated, the two of them will live like kings and queens - she is lured in by the great promises and the fake love Thornheart presents her gold -- wisdom - Anys has kits and she asks Haiti to help her name one of them - Haiti feels the sudden pinch of betrayal and she realizes that her scheme with Thornheart will get Anys killed - Haiti suddenly realizes that she should turn the tides and betray Thornheart instead (gains wisdom on what is true friendship) brown -- honesty - Haiti confesses to Anys what she had been doing and how she will change now - Haiti admits she had once loved Pineshadow as well but gives Anys her blessing with the kits and her mate - Anys forgives Haiti because they are best friends and she is grateful that Haiti has changed her mind and will fight for their Clan black -- death - In a confrontation with Thornheart, Haiti finds that his love for her is fake - he reveals that he knew about her betrayal and succeeds in killing her - after he leaves her to bleed out, Anys comes to mourn her death silver -- elegance - Pineshadow's Clan wins the war - Anys and Pineshadow go over their past together and wish Haiti a good time hunting in the stars - they are the essence of elegance --> peaceful and happy life Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics